Svítí slunce, a přesto padá déšť
by Lady Corten
Summary: Naděje nikdy neumírá. Slash.


**Svítí slunce, a přesto padá déšť**

_14. 7. 2002_

_Člověk chce v životě mnohého dosáhnout. Má sny a přání, u kterých tajně doufá, že se nakonec přece jen vyplní. Pokud se týká toho „dosáhnout", tak musím říct, že toho se mi podařilo přece jen docílit. Vyhrál jsem nad Voldemortem. Nebylo to sice zadarmo, z poslední bitvy jsem si odnesl na těle několik jizev, ale vyhrál jsem. Byl jsem najednou volný. Osvobozený od všech věšteb, tužeb a přání druhých, které do mne po celou dobu mého dětství vkládali._

_Dokonce jsem se stal i bystrozorem, jak jsem si přál. Podle některých lidí jsem prý jeden z nejlepších bystrozorů, jaký kdy byl. Těžko se tomu dá věřit, ale tvrdí to._

_A přesto všechno to nebylo dost. Chtěl jsem víc, a tak jsem volil, co dál se svým životem. Měl jsem na vybranou mezi Ginny, která mě milovala a porodila mi děti, které jsem si tak přál, a Severusem, kterého jsem nadevše miloval. Zvolil jsem Severuse a vůbec toho nelituji. Vzal jsem si ho rád a dobrovolně a plánuji s ním prožít celý svůj život. A přesto tam vzadu, v koutku duše vím, že nejsem pořád tak úplně šťastný._

_Přál bych si, abychom mohli mít dítě, ale to přes všechnu moc magie není možné. Věřil jsem, že se nám podaří nějaké adoptovat. A proč taky ne? Přes veškerý odpor lidí vůči našemu vztahu nám dovolili se sezdat. Tak proč bychom si potom nemohli osvojit dítě? Vždyť po válce jich tolik ztratilo své rodiče. Copak neexistuje jediné, kterému bychom mohli dát domov?_

_Snažím se být silný. Snažím se už jen kvůli Sevovi. Ale i když se sebevíc pokouším v sobě skrýt, že ač svítí slunce, hluboko uvnitř mě prší, poznal to. Nakonec na to přišel. Zná mě. Ale tak jak on zná mě, tak i já jeho. Také je tak smutný pod tou ledovou maskou, kterou světu dává na obdiv._

_Puká mi srdce, když sleduji, jak se ze všech sil snaží, abychom byli šťastní. Taková jedna velká spokojená rodina. Před rokem mi dokonce k narozeninám pořídil štěně a pojmenoval ho Sirius, ač dobře vím, že psy a mého kmotra zarytě nesnášel._

_Na prchavý okamžik to pomohlo, ale pak se vše vrátilo k zajetým kolejím a bolelo nás to oba ještě víc._

_K čemu nám je Merlinův řád prvního stupně? K čemu nám jsou světla reflektorů a zástup novinářů před naším prahem, když tu jedinou, nejzásadnější, věc celého toho života nemůžeme mít? Dítě._

_Mám strach, že ztratím sílu věřit. Že se se Severusem poprvé v životě vzdáme. Co bude dál? Co pak? Můžeme ještě snít? Máme po tom všem ještě na to vůbec prá…_

_ooOoo_

„Harry!" ozvalo se zavolání od vstupních dveří.

„Sakra," ulétlo mladému bystorozorovi, když si všiml, jak konec věty zakryla jedna velká kaňka. „Severusi, jsem tady nahoře v pracovně!" zavolal a snažil se to ještě nějak zachránit.

Dveře do místnosti se přímo rozlétly. Harry překvapeně zamrkal. Severus neměl ve zvyku běžet. To už se něco muselo dít, aby tak učinil. Za normálních okolností chodí rychle, to ano, a plášť za ním přímo vlaje, ale neutíká.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se starostlivě Harry. Něco nebylo v pořádku.

„Miluji tě, Harry Jamesi Snape," pronesl místo odpovědi jeho manžel a dravě ho políbil.

Harry samým překvapením strnul. Teď byl naprosto zmatený. Takhle se nikdy předtím Severus nechoval.

„Čti," pobídl ho vzápětí Severus a už mu podával srolovaný pergamen, když se zarazil. „Co to píšeš?" vyzvídal.

„Hermiona mi včera na návštěvě poradila, abych si začal psát deník. Prý mi to pomůže se s tím lépe vyrovnat. Tak to zkouším," trochu neochotně přiznal. „Co v tom je?"

„Uvidíš," tajuplně odvětil Severus.

Harry rychle očima přelétl několik napsaných řádek a nevěřícně se podíval na ministerskou pečeť.

„Tvá osobní žádost ministrovi kouzel nakonec pomohla," špitl mu dojatě manžel do ucha a podal mu z kapsy malou fotografii.

Na Harryho tváři se rozhostil široký úsměv. Zprvu neměl sílu věřit tomu ministerskému dopisu, ale teď tomu věřil. Do očí mu vlétly slzy, když si fotku přebíral.

„Jmenuje se Thomas. Až zítra podepíšeme všechny ty papíry, tak Thomas Harry Snape," šťastně špitl starší muž.

Harrymu se po tváři začaly kutálet slzy štěstí, když se díval na pohyblivý obrázek, na kterém stál tak devět let starý, velmi hubený, chlapec. Měl černé delší vlasy a přes čelo a pravé víčko až do poloviny tváře se mu táhla hluboká jizva. Levé oko mělo tmavě hnědou až černou barvu. Jizva na obličeji však nebyla jediným následkem černé magie, která na jeho těle zanechala stopy. Díky krátkým šortkám, jež měl na sobě, byla vidět pod pravým kolenem dřevěná protéza.

„Je nádherný," špitl dojatě Harry.

„A náš," dodal Severus a vášnivě svého manžela opět políbil.

Nezáleželo jim na tom, že mírně podprůměrně magicky nadaného chlapce nikdo kvůli jeho postižením nechtěl, a proto se ministerstvo konečně uvolilo, aby právě jeho adoptovali. Byli šťastní. Opravdu z celého srdce šťastní. Pro ně vždy bude tím nejkrásnějším synem, kterého si kdy mohli přát.

Poslední dešťové kapky dopadly na zem a zbylo jen slunce.

_**Konec**_


End file.
